


She said no

by GoAvengers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bucky does NOT need a hug, Cheating, F/M, Heartbreak, Mentions of Smut, Reader Needs a Hug, Steve Needs a Hug, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoAvengers/pseuds/GoAvengers
Summary: Steve pops the question and you say no. But why?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	She said no

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to check out my Tumblr;
> 
> @goavengers for "normal" stuff  
> @darkgers for dark stuff

"Marry me". The moment these words left his mouth, her whole world burst into flames. She looked at the man kneeling in front of her, velvet box in his hand and a hopeful smile on his lips.

"I can’t." The moment these words left her mouth, his whole world froze. Hope gave way to confusion and hurt, the hand holding the box slowly lowered.

"You can’t?" He almost fell to the ground right then, his chest tightening painfully.

"I can’t.” They lived in two different worlds, it’s always been this way. It’s how it still is, and it will always be like that. She learned that the hard way just a couple hours ago. “I’m sorry.”

Steve stood up, nodded, and put the box back in his pocket. He couldn't look her in the eye, but the tick in his jaw showed the anger he was trying so hard to mask.

She looked around; the starry sky, the sound of trees, a blanket and a basket full of her favourite chocolate muffins. Everything prepared by Steve. In other circumstances this would’ve been perfect.

"Was our relationship just a game to you then?" He asked, finally meeting her gaze. His hand still wrapped around the velvet box in his pocket, he clenched his fingers as if to crush it.

Her hair blowing in the wind that appeared suddenly, and her perfume reached Steve's nose. He inhaled heavily, trying to memorize the smell. He made a decision. Or rather, she forced him to make it just now. He will never smell her perfume again. He will never hear her laugh again. He will never randomly grab her to dance at two in the morning. He will never open this box again.

"You made a mistake,” she shrugged, looking at the skimming trees, “you should have stayed in the past."

Steve laughed bitterly, quickly taking the box out of his pocket. He threw it into the distance without even looking where it landed. He never wanted to see that ring again. At the moment, he regretted every decision he had made that led him to this exact spot. To this exact person. To meeting the girl that he used to call the love of his life, for the past five years.

"Why?"

She finally looked at him. He expected to see sadness, anger, regret. But she was smiling.

"You wanted to propose with your mother’s ring?"

"Yes,” he frowned. "You said no because you didn't like the ring?" He spit out, disgusted by the idea.

She shook her head, taking a deep breath so as not to cry. She couldn’t. Not here. Not now. 

"I said no because I don't deserve your mother’s ring." 

Steve was taken aback. He opened his mouth but the words got stuck in his throat.

"Why would you say something like that?" He choked out finally. He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her that no one deserved it more than she did. But Steve knew his girl. It's the same girl who can shut him up with just one word. The same one that always responds to compliments with a confident smile. The same one that, no matter how hard people try to bring her down, always holds her head up high and says she knows her own value. If she says she doesn’t deserve something, she was probably right. Just like that one day when, after a big fight, she burned a hole in Steve’s favourite shirt. She gave him the last piece of pizza afterwards, she thought she didn’t deserve it because the fight was her fault and she ruined his shirt. He almost smiled at the memory.

"I just ... I don’t deserve all of this,” she waved her hand around, pointing at Steve and at the picnic he had prepared.

Only then did he notice the tears in her eyes and his heart broke into a million pieces. Only then did he realize how serious she was and that this was it. This was the end. The next second, he watched the girl he loved the most in the world walk away from him. And then he called his best friend to help him find his mother's ring.

***

Earlier that day; Bucky rolled on his back, panting, his hand was still on her hip. He smiled and turned toward the girl.  
She lay on her back, looking at the ceiling as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. She was numb, she felt as if her soul left her body and it came back just now, when she looked at the man laying beside her. That’s when she truly realized what she had done.  
"Still worried about Steve finding out?" He asked.  
She wiped her tears and sat up, wrapping herself in the thin white sheets.  
"No."  
"What is it then?" Bucky leaned on one elbow, his hand stroking soothing circles on her soft, warm skin.  
She pushed him away and stood up, quickly pulling on her jeans and blouse.  
"He’s your best friend,” she whispered. She heard the man laugh behind her and spun around, ready to slap him. Before she could do it, Bucky grabbed her wrist and stood up from the bed, his expression turning into something darker. Unfamiliar.  
"Don't blame it on me. This is on me as much as it is on you. "  
"I didn’t want this.”  
"Yeah,” he laughed, releasing her wrist and lifting his jeans off the floor. "And half an hour later you were lying with me in his bed, with your legs spread out so wide my emotional baggage would fit between them. And in some way, it did.”  
He winked at her, zipping up his pants and putting on his t-shirt. The girl stood still, her gaze following Bucky, who was walking around the room looking for the keys to his motorbike, whistling under his breath as if nothing had happened.  
Her fists clenched as she approached the man. She grabbed him by the shirt and he let her drag him to the door, laughing the whole time.  
"You wanted it. Don't act like I'm the bad guy now. Don’t even think about giving me the ‘you seduced me’ crap. You let me seduce you,” he snarled as he stepped outside. He turned over his shoulder before he left, a disquieting smile on his face. "Oh, and have fun with Stevie tonight. He has a nice surprise for you. "  
She slammed the door behind him and slid to the floor, finally letting the tears flow over her boyfriend’s shirt she was wearing. Her phone vibrated, and lifting it off the floor, she prayed that it wasn't Bucky. Her prayers were answered, it wasn't him.

“Hi, sweetheart. I’ll be home soon, I bought your favorite muffins from this cafe at the corner. Oh, and Bucky was supposed to stop by to pick up his keys. Did he find them? I love you.” - Steve


End file.
